Another World
by YunWon
Summary: Di Bumi,hiduplah 6 orang sahabat bernama Kris,Suho,Chen,Tao,Sehun & Chanyeol. mereka adalah Kingka di SM Junior High School.Suatu hari sepulang sekolah,mereka melihat sebuah UFO terbang mendekat kearah mereka,dan tanpa diduga membawa mereka ke Planet yang sangat jauh dari Bumi,EXO Planet.Lalu Bagaimana Nasib mereka? EXO Fic!Yaoi!SeKai!SuD.O!XiuChen/ChenMin!ChanLu!KrAy!B aekTao!
1. Chapter 1

Another world

Author : YunWon

Cast : All Member EXO

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Yaoi,Humor (not sure)

Rating : T

Pairing : XiuChen / ChenMin, SuD.O / KyungMyeon, SeKai / KaiHun, KrAy / Krispy Lays, ChanLu / HanYeol, BaekTao / TaoHyun

Summary : Di Bumi,hiduplah 6 orang sahabat bernama Kris,Suho,Chen,Tao,Sehun & adalah Kingka di SM Junior High hari sepulang sekolah,mereka melihat sebuah UFO terbang mendekat kearah mereka,dan tanpa diduga membawa mereka ke Planet yang sangat jauh dari Bumi!Planet tersebut bernama EXO Planet,beisikan makhluk mirip manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan Bagaimana Nasib mereka?Berhasilkah mereka kembali ke Bumi?#kepanjangan

Warning :Yaoi!Gj!cerita ngebosenin!Crack Pair!DLDR!

Happy Reading!

**Author P.O.V**

"Onew & Key,kemari kalian!" seru seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang seperti model.2 orang namja yang dipanggil –mereka adalah Onew & Key- maju dengan tidak takut jika yang memanggil adalah seorang kingka sekolah –sialnya lagi dia adalah leader yang kejam- yang terkenal sangat suka membully orang,bahkan guru.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian aku panggil?" Tanya Kris,namja berambut pirang tadi,suaranya tedengar sangat Onew & Key hanya bungkam,terlalu takut untuk menjawab."Jawab pertanyaan Leader Hyung!" Gertak Sehun,Sang Maknae diantara para Kingka sekolah sambil mencengkram rahang adalah namja bewajah tanpa ekspresi dan sangat kejam menyiksa para korbannnya –setelah Kris,tentunya-. "A..Aku tidak tahu tuan,Sungguh!"Jerit Onew ketika Sehun mencengkram Rahangnya sangat kuat,sementara Key telah menangis.

"Sungguh manusia yang Bodoh" ucap Chen & Suho berbarengan."hei,bisakah kalian menjawab tanpa bersamaan?aku tahu kalian bersaudara,tapi tolong jangan seperti kau Suho,Wajah Angelicmu benar-benar menipu" ucap seorang namja berambut keriting."Diamlah kau Park Chanyeol,memangnya kau pikir wajah Happy Virus mu itu tidak menipu,huh?" sindir Tao,sedangkan Chanyeol berdecak kesal.'Dasar tidak sopan' Gerutunya dalam hati."Aku setuju dengan Tao,Yeol"ucap Kris."Dan kalian berdua,karena kebodohan dan kalian lupa memberi hormat kepada kami,kalian akan dihukum" seru Kris sambil menunjuk Onew & ditunjuk harap harap cemas,sedangkan para Kingka yang lain berdebar menunggu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Kris."Karena aku sedang tidak mood menyiksa kalian,hukuman kalian adalah membawakan tas kami semua.." ucap bernafas lega, sedangkan para Kingka yang lain menghembuskan nafas kecewa."…dengan cara berlomba lari bersama kami tanpa bernafas sampai pohon kalian kalah,bersihkan rumah kami semua"lanjut Kris.

Onew & Key membulatkan mata demi mendengar perkataan Kris,sedangkan para Kingka termasuk Kris sedang ber Hihfive,tak lupa seringai menghasi wajah OnKey hendak membantah,Tao langsung berkata "Jika kalian membantah,itu artinya kalian tidak akan melihat matahari lagi besok".Dan seketika itu pula OnKey langsung meneguk ludah mereka secara kasar.

'Ya Tuhan,Bawalah mereka ke sebuah planet yang jauh dari Bumi agar mereka tidak menyiksa orang lain lagi' batin do'a Onew dikabulkan,terbukti ada sebuah UFO yang mendekat kearah mereka."Hyung,itu apa?" Tanya Chen."Mollayo,tapi ini haruslah aku potret" ujar Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memfoto UFO tersebut."Guys,kurasa kita harus segera pergi" ujar Kris sambil mundur kebelakang."eh,Waeyo Ge?" Tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"karena,..KARENA BENDA TERSEBUT MENGEJAR KITA!KABUUR!" teriak Kris sambil berlari diikuti teman temannya sayang,UFO tersebut berhasil mengejar dan menangkap OnKey sudah berhasil kabur dari tempat."AAAAAA!" teriak para Kingka tersebut ketika disedot oleh UFO itu,mereka pingsan.

"Eh,ini dimana Ge?"Tanya Tao ketika melihat ruangan yang asing baginya dan teman temannya."kalian sudah bangun rupanya" ucap seseorang."eh?Kau siapa?ini dimana?" tanya Kris mendengar suara tersebut."Selamat datang di EXO Planet,orang Bumi!" Sambut orang tersebut. "MWOO?EXO PLANET?!"

-TBC-

Hai chingudeul,ini saya,YunWon#tebarace

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik "New UFO Baby" atau bahasa Jepangnya "Shin Dah!Dah!Dah!" oleh Mika Kawamura#kalaunggaksalah

Terus FF ini bakal dilanjut nanti,kalau YunWon udah pulang dari PonPes :) .

Oke deh,akhir kata,

Review Please!#aegyobarengsooman


	2. Chapter 2

Another world

Author : YunWon

Cast : EXO and the Cameo

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Yaoi, Humor (selingan)

Rating : T

Pair : Lihat Prolog :p

Disclaimer : EXO milik Keluarga,SM & Fansnya, FF ini milik saya, Sooman punya nenek saya xD

Warning : It's Yaoi!GJ!Typhos!Bikin mual!Crack Pair!Alur gak tentu!Menyebabkan Diare!

Hai hai hai!I'm back!ini dia chappie 1 nya,kekeke#barukemarinupdate

Oke deh, Ga perlu babibu,Cekidot!

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Another World : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Author POV

"Tunggu kau?kau manusia bumi?" Tanya Kris. Kini mereka sedang berbincang dengan Seorang…Alien? Sebut saja begitu. "Namaku Shim Changmin, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Changmin atau, Max" ucap alien itu yang kita ketahui bernama Max. Tiba-tiba sang maknae Oh Se Hoon melontarkan pertanyaan dengan muka (sok) polos "Kau manuthia?". Max tersenyum. "Ani, aku Alien ras Nordic", Jawabnya kemudian yang membuat para manusia tersebut terperangah. "Eh?kau… kau Alien? Lalu bagaimana kau mengerti ucapan kami?" kaget Chanyeol. Mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa Max adalah alien. Mereka pikir Max adalah Manusia yang tinggal di EXO Planet.

"Yah,jika kalian ingin tahu,baiklah" Max berkata, kemudian menghirup nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mungkin kalian belum tahu,hari ini adalah tanggal 31 Juni di Planet kami, Dan besok adalah tanggal 32. Tanggal 32 adalah waktu terindah sepanjang tahun yang terjadi hanya setahun sekali. Namun, setiap tanggal 32, selalu ada kekacauan yang terjadi. Misalnya naga mengamuk…." Lalu ucapan Max dipotong oleh Kris, " EH? Disini ada naga?" teriaknya heboh. Max lalu melirik Kris tajam dengan tatapan mata 'jangan-potong-ceritaku'.

Setelah itu ia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "..Dan menurut legenda kuno, hanya Manusia Bumi-lah yang mampu mencegah petaka macam itu. Menurut buku catatan nenek moyang, Dahulu manusia dan para alien bersahabat. Seringkali para pedagang di Bumi datang untuk berdagang disini menggunakan UFO –sayangnya, peradaban maju itu telah hilang-, begitu pula sebaliknya. Biasanya, Para manusia membuat gambar-gambar dengan ukuran raksasa sebagai tanda sayang atau tanda terima kasih kepada kami. Jika kalian tahu UFO cycle atau Geoglif, maka itulah contohnya".Max berhenti sejenak untuk bernafas. "Namun suatu hari, Para Nordic mulai menjauhi bangsa bumi karena kami menganggap Manusia Bumi hanyalah parasit yang sering menganggu. Sepertinya bangsa Bumi kaget dan dendam kepada kami, terutama mereka yang tinggal di Atlantis. Warga Atlantis adalah manusia yang modern, jauh lebih modern daripada kalian sekarang. Meeka mampu menciptakan bangunan yang membuat kami tepesona. Jadi mereka menyerang planet kami dan kami kalah. Lalu kami membuat serangan mendadak untuk mengalahkan mereka, dan berhasil. Atlantis lalu tenggelam dibawah laut. Sejak Atlantis tenggelam, EXO Planet dan Bumi semakin menjauh, terus begitu selama bertahun-tahun dan berhenti ketika Planet ini sudah berada di Galaxy yang berbeda…", lagi lagi cerita Max dipotong. "Err,maaf Max ge, tapi bisakah kau ke intinya saja? Sepertinya mereka bosan mendengarmu" ucap sang pemotong yang ternyata adalah Tao melihat para Kingka lainnya merem-melek.

Max memutar kepalanya, eh typo , maksud saya matanya kesal. "Baiklah. Intinya kami para Alien belajar bahasa kalian dari catatan nenek moyang kami. Ada berbagai bahasa yang kami pelajari dan aku belajar bahasa Cina dan Korea. Puas?" Lontaran kata dengan nada ketus tanpa jeda keluar dari mulut Max. Suho hendak bertanya, tapi tidak jadi saat melihat Max dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Alien itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak mereka mengerti. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berbicara, sang Alien pelaku pemelukan Max mulai berbicara pada mereka. "Hello guys, I'm Jung Yunho but please call me U-Know. I'm Max Boyfriend" sapa orang, ralat, Alien tersebut pada mereka dengan senyum melekat diwajahnya, sementara Max tengah blushing. "Well, dia U-Know dan dia hanya bisa berbahasa Inggris. So, aku harap kalian bisa mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan" Max berkata dan tersenyum mengejek.

'Shit! Dia pikir aku tidak mengerti begitu?' batin para kingka tersebut. "ekhm, aku tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi boleh aku tanya kenapa harus kami yang dipilih?" Sergah Chen. Max tampak berbicara kepada U-know dan kemudian Max menjawab, "Karena kami butuh manusia terkuat di Bumi, dan kalianlah orangnya". 'Jadi itu alasan kami diculik kesini? Jauh-jauh dari Bumi hanya untuk mencegah bencana macam naga mengamuk? Konyol sekali' batin mereka.

"Tapi mustahil kami bisa menahan Naga mengamuk, atau Phoenix yang membakar pasar-misalnya- ! Lagipula mengapa kami? Bukankah masih ada orang yang lebih kuat?! Mungkin Mike Tyson?! Kami kan bukan Superman!" Bantah Chanyeol. Menahan Naga mengamuk? How Crazy Impossible thing! Tapi sepertinya para Alien mempunyai suatu alasan. Max tesenyum,kemudian berkata "Kami tidak asal pilih,Park Chanyeol. Sebelum memilih, kami mengamati dulu calon orang yang akan kami bawa. Dan menurut radar UFO milik kami, Kalianlah yang terbaik. Kalian bahkan lebih kuat dari Superman. Kalian,… adalah para keturunan Manusia yang menikah dengan ras kami!". Ucapan Max membuat para Kingka tersebut menganga lebar.

"Ti…tidak mungkin! Kau bercanda kan? Ini thama thekali tidak lucu!" Bantah Sehun, tidak terima Orang tuanya disebut Alien. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jika tidak percaya, aku tahu nama orang tua kalian" Max berbicara " Tapi kami tidak percaya!" Lantang Chen. Max menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri. "Kalian mempunyai kekuatan super, apakah kalian tidak menyadarinya?" ucapnya sembari menghampiri Kingka. "Kini aku tanya pada kalian, pernahkah kalian mengalami kejadian aneh?" tanyanya.

Para Kingka itu nampaknya sedang berpikiri. "Ah! Aku! Aku pernah! Waktu itu sedang ujian, lalu aku tertidur. Ketika bangun, ujian tinggal 1 menit lagi. Aku panik, lalu aku langsung mengerjakan ujian tersebut. Anehnya, semua orang tampak seperti patung, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Karena takut, aku lalu mengumpulkannya dimeja guru lalu berlari keluar kelas" Ucap Tao. Max mengangguk. "Ada lagi?" Tanyanya. Sehun mengacung. "Waktu itu thedang hujan badai. Aku dithuruh eomma membeli Ramen. Lalu thaat pulang dari kedai Ramen, aku melihat thebuah mobil terbang dibawa angin, dan didalamnya ada theorang wanita. Anehnya, Jika mobil thaja bitha terbang, Kenapa aku tidak terbawa angin juga? Karena ngeri, Thehun langthung lari. Dan themakin kencang Thehun berlari, Anginnya juga tambah kenceng. Path thampe rumah, Anginnya langthung berenti hyung. Biathanya kalo Thehun kentut juga thuka ada angin kenceng. Kaya waktu di thekolah, Path Thehun kentut, Eh langthung ada angin topan" Aku Sehun dengan jujur. Sedangkan yang lain langsung pada ngakak semua, kecuali U-Know karena memang dia tidak mengerti apa yang sehun katakan.

"Stop, stop. Udah cukup ,Kamu itu pengendali angin, kalau Tao pengendali waktu. Oke, ada lagi yang lain?" Kata Max hendak berhenti tertawa, lalu bertanya kembali. "Gue, eh iya gak papa kan ngomong gini? Gue gak biasa berformal-formal sih, Hyung" Lanjut Kris. Max menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kan gini, waktu itu gue lagi jalan ke mall. Nah,di mall itu lagi ada renov. Pas gue lagi jalan, tau-tau ada bulldozer didepan gue. Gue kaget. Gak tau kenapa, gue melayang di udara, diatas bulldozer itu. Pas ngeliat gue, itu sopir buldozernya lansung ngeguncang-guncang badan gue sambil nanya' kamu bisa terbang?!'. Gue sih garuk garuk tengkuk aja, bingung mau jawab apa" ujar Kris. Max berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata "Kalau begitu kamu kekuatannya Dragon, Kris". "Hah? Dragon? Maksud hyung?" tanya Kris,bingung#pastilah. "Iya Dragon, bisa terbang sekaligus pengendali Api" Tambah Max.

"Eh? Aku juga pernah. Setiap bakar sampah, atau apapun itu yang behubungan sama api, masa aku dikejar-kejar mulu sama api itu?! Tapi pernah sih, kebakar tapi gak sakit. Aneh" cerocos Chanyeol bersungut-sungut. Max hanya tersenyum. "Itu tandanya kamu pengendali api, Yeol" Kata Max. U-Know yang bingung mereka ngomong apa sekaligus merasa diacuhkan, langsung pergi karena dipanggil temannya. "Yah, dia ngambek" dengus Max."Oke deh daripada buang-buang waktu, aku aja yang tebak" putus Max. "Eh, emangnya hyung bisa?" Heran Chen. "Bisa dong, aku kan pembaca pikiran, atau pemilik kemampuan telekinesis" Max berbangga, sedangkan yang lain mencibir. "Chen, kamu pernah kan, kesamber petir, tapi gak sakit? Itu tandanya kamu pengendali petir. Dan Suho, kamu itu pengendali air. Terbukti kamu kalau marah di sungai favoritmu airnya bergejolak" Ucap Max dengan percaya diri, sedangkan 2 bersaudara tersebut menganga lebar. "Aku benar kan?" Chen & Suho mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Max.

Max lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Aduh, udah jam 5. Semuanya, ayo! Ke apartemen kalian!"Ajak Max. Suho hendak berkata sesuatu namun disela Max, "Tenang, selama kalian disini, semuanya gratis!". Otomatis semua berbinar mendengar pernyataan Max.

** Apartement**

"Eh iya, nanti kalian tinggalnya bareng sama 6 namja lainnya ya?!" Teriak Max

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik….

10 detik…

15 detik…

"MWO?!"

-TBC-

Hola! Author is Back!

Oke, ini chap 1 nya

Chap 2 bulan depan, oche?

Sejujurnya, YunWon merasa ini ff ancuuuur banget,

Tapi makasih comentnya

Semoga chap ini memuaskan reader#gak

Yang bagian penjelasan manusia dan alien, jujur, itu yang bikin bukan YunWon, tapi temen YunWon, namanya Putri. Dia maksa-maksa buat nulis bagian itu di ff ini ==a . tapi emang dia imajinasinya tinggi sih. Saking tingginya ini chapter jadi aneh T^T

Kalo masih gak enak bacanya, atau ada typo, sorry banget ya T^T

Dan lagi kalau bahasa inggrisnya kacau, maaaaaaaaf bangeeeeet T~T #nangisdipojokan

**Balasan review:**

-Vicky98Amalia : Ini udah dear, semoga suka ya

-Lee Seung Tae : Ini dia update nya

-Gisselle Jung : Wah mau dong mobilnya #plak. Oke ini dah lanjut. YunWon pulangnya pas mau lebaran chingu

-Fanxingege : ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka. Gimana? Kalau masih berantakan minta nama fb kamu ya, biar kamu jadi beta reader ku

-RaraRyanFujoshiSN : Aah, masa? Gomawo ne, iya ini dah lanjut. Kray nya mulai chap depan ya ^^

-LuphYeollie : iya kemarin prolog, ini chap. 1 nya, semoga suka

-Hyunnie : iyaa, yang jadi anggota Kingka jadi seme. Jadi disini kai uke ^^ . Oke ini dah lanjut. Review lagi nee

Last,Review please?#bbuingbbuing


End file.
